1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to light switches and in particular to a light switch which is capable of being programmed by the user to turn on in response to selected times, as well as to provide automatic dimmer control.
2. Prior Art
The use of timers for turning on and off lights to simulate the occupancy of rooms and homes is well-known. Numerous patents have issued describing such structures. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,601 issued Sept. 7, 1976 dicloses a combination dimmer and timer switch mechanism which is capable of turning on and off the power to a receptacle in accordance with a predetermined time switch. U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,515 issued Apr. 24, 1979 discloses a similar structure which not only reduces energy consumption by turning lights off after business hours but also cycles lights in a predetermined manner to discourage burglaries. These structures are limited in that the pattern set for one day repeats on adjacent days unless the system is reset daily. Accordingly, the very system designed to give the appearance of occupancy can, by its precise repetitiveness, indicate that the building is not occupied.
In addition, occupants of buildings typically do more than merely turn on and off lights. Accordingly, prior art programmable switches have been limited in their ability to accurately simulate the occupancy of a building.